Di Sisimu
by synchromeshade
Summary: entri untuk event the Demi-Runner — "Tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Minho, Newt. OS.


**Di Sisimu**

 _ **The Maze Runner**_ _belongs to_ _ **James Dashner**_ _. No money is being made and no copyright or tradermark infringement is intended._

.

.

Hari ini ada satu anak lagi yang dibawa ke Glade.

Hari ini seorang anak muncul dari dalam kotak; ketakutan, tanpa ingatan apa pun selain namanya, dan merasa asing dengan sekitar.

Satu lagi _Greenie_ yang harus dilatih.

Lagi dan lagi siklus itu akan terulang.

Newt hanya menyunggingkan senyum sembari mengangkat gelas ke arah kerumunan di dekat Wisma. Api unggun tengah dinyalakan. Semua orang tampak senang dan gembira melakukan hal yang mereka suka.

Acara penyambutan untuk _Greenie_ baru saja diselenggarakan.

Newt bisa melihat Alby berdiri agak menjauh dari kerumunan. Matanya mengawasi sekitar. Gally tengah tertawa dengan Frypan. Newt melihat pemandangan itu sangat biasa seperti acara-acara penyambutan sebelum ini. Para _Glader_ akan tertawa dan bersenang-senang sebelum kembali ke dalam Wisma saat hari sudah semakin larut.

Hanya saja untuk kali ini, Newt tidak berniat bergabung. Dia memilih duduk sendirian di atas batang pohon besar yang tumbang. Tangannya memainkan gelas sebelum meminum isinya. Dia hanya melihat kerumunan _Glader_ dari kejauhan; menggelengkan kepala saat beberapa dari mereka mencoba mengajaknya bergabung.

"... Kau sedang apa?"

Newt menoleh. Dari sudut matanya dia menemukan Minho berdiri di sampingnya. Entah dari mana pemuda itu muncul, Newt tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak mempertanyakannya.

"Menikmati malam," Newt menjawab sekenanya. Dia tidak perlu melihat wajah Minho untuk tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Sedang tidak berminat."

Kali ini Newt tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh. Dia menggelengkan kepala, kembali menatap Minho. Ditepuknya permukaan batang pohon tumbang di sampingnya; mengisyaratkan Minho untuk duduk di sana.

"Sungguh? Tidak biasanya kau tidak berminat untuk berpesta."

Minho tidak segera menjawab namun tidak juga menolak untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sangat dekat sampai kedua kaki dan bahu mereka hampir menyentuh satu sama lain. Newt pun menyadari kalau Minho tidak berniat untuk menjauhkan dirinya.

"Apa alasan sebenarnya kau duduk sendirian di sini seperti orang yang kesepian?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Newt berbalik bertanya, matanya sedikit menyipit ke arah Minho. "Tidak ada yang melarangku untuk duduk di sini."

Dilihatnya Minho membuka mulut. Newt sudah bersiap mendengar apa pun yang ingin dikatakan pemuda Asia di sampingnya. Akan tetapi nyatanya, Minho tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Minho mengerutkan kening dan menutup mulut. Sepasang mata pemuda di sampingnya kemudian dialihkan ke arah para _Glader_ yang tengah meneriakkan sesuatu.

Minho memilih diam dan membiarkan keheningan menggantung di sekitar mereka.

"... Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" Newt akhirnya bertanya. Dia sendiri merasa terkejut saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya; tidak menduga akan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang selama beberapa saat lalu berenang-renang—layaknya seekor ikan—di dalam kepalanya.

Minho mengalihkan perhatian dan menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Newt mengedikkan bahu. Minho sudah terlanjur mendengarnya. Sudah terlambat pula baginya untuk menarik kalimat itu. Ditariknya napas panjang. Menyesap minuman yang sudah dilupakannya sejak kehadiran Mihon.

"Semua ini," katanya. Tangan kanannya menyapu udara di depannya lalu ke arah para _Glader_. "Glade, _maze_ , Griever, orang-orang yang membawa kita ke tempat _sialan_ ini, Minho! Kaupikir apa lagi? Tidakkah kau berpikir kapan semua ini berakhir?! Kapan kita—"

 _Kapan kita bisa pulang?_

Newt tidak menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Lidahnya mendadak tidak bisa digerakkan dan hanya berakhir menempel di langit-langit mulutnya. Napas Newt memburu. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat setelah menyelesaikan deretan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum kita bisa memetakan seluruh _maze_. Tempat mengerikan itu adalah satu-satunya cara kita keluar dari Glade."

Newt mendengus. "Maka lakukan itu secepat mungkin!"

Newt tahu kalau dirinya sudah melewati batas saat melihat kedua mata Minho melebar. Ada amarah terlukis di mata itu dan membuatnya terdiam. Newt tahu tidak sepantasnya dia berkata seperti itu. Walau seberapa besarnya frustrasi yang dirasakannya karena terjebak di tempat ini, dia tidak seharusnya berkata demikian.

"Kau sungguh menggelikan, Newt," Minho berkata, mencoba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tatapan pemuda itu sedingin angin malam. "Aku pergi sebelum mendengarmu meracau seperti pemabuk. Dinginkan kepalamu. Bila perlu siram otakmu dengan air dingin."

Seolah-olah mempunyai pikiran sendiri, tangan Newt sudah bergerak lebih dulu, menahan lengan Minho; membuat pemuda Asia itu berhenti.

"T-tunggu!" katanya dengan kepala tertunduk; mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Aku ... aku—"

Dihelanya napas panjang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu," ujarnya kemudian. Kepalanya masih tertunduk namun Newt menolak untuk melepaskan lengan Minho. Tanpa sadar jarinya menekan permukaan kulit pemuda itu. "Aku hanya, uh, merasa frustrasi. Aku tahu kalian melakukan banyak hal untuk semuanya—untuk Glade. Kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa di _maze_ dan menghindari Griever. Tidak sepantasnya aku berkata seperti itu. Aku—"

"Newt."

Secara otomatis Newt mendongakkan kepala saat Minho memanggilnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Wajah Minho membelakangi cahaya api unggun dan membentuk bayang-bayang gelap. Namun Newt masih bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Minho. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Maaf dan...," kata Newt seketika, dalam suara nyaris berbisik. Wajahnya terasa panas. "Tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

... dan Minho menurut, melakukan apa yang Newt minta, tanpa mengatakan apa pun—tanpa menanyakan apa pun—dan menunggu.

Newt tidak luput menyadari kalau jari jemarinya dan Minho saling terkait satu sama lain.[]

 _ **THE END**_

 _Didedikasikan untuk event_ _ **the Demi-Runner**_ _walau di sini saya tidak memakai prompt apa pun ;) terima kasih sudah membaca dan dua kali terima kasih jika ada yang mau berkomentar ;)_


End file.
